


Safehouse

by pluto42



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Caring, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greed Island Arc, Idk it just makes sense to me, M/M, Self-Indulgent, happens during greed island arc, kurapika take a fucking break challenge, maybe a little bit of angst, really self indulgent btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto42/pseuds/pluto42
Summary: Kurapika shows up at 3 am covered in blood
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 54





	Safehouse

A knock on the front door. Leorio lifted his head, confused and with a pain in his back from sleeping on his desk, he must have fallen asleep while studying. Again, a knock, this time a little weaker. He walked towards the front of the house wondering who it could be at this hour, opening the door to find an exhausted Kurapika, not only exhausted but extremely injured as well; his head hanged low and his whole body was leaning to the left, he clutched his side which was stained red and looked like he could pass out at any moment.

''K-Kurapika, what...''- He tried to ask.

''I didn't know where else to go.''- He answered before collapsing.

Leorio quickly rushed towards him and picked him up, not caring about the red stains on his shirt and taking the blonde upstairs. He laid Kurapika on his bed and pulled a chair, taking off his torn up shirt in order to take a better look at the problem. The boy was destroyed, his torso and arms were covered in all types of bruises and cuts, on the left side of his torso there was a massive stab wound, it being the main source of the blood, he was lucky if none of his ribs were broken. Leorio did his best to treat the cuts and soothe the bruises with a worried expression, wondering what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into this time. Kurapika was tough, he knew that, for something like this to happen it must have been a strong enemy, or a very unfair fight. Still he worried about him a lot, though he never actually told anyone, Kurapika disappeared for months at a time, never calling, or picking up his phone, with his line of work one day he could end up dead and Leorio would be none the wiser. The thought sent a chill down his spine, and he brushed it off, instead paying attention to the massive wound on his side, cleaning it with warm water. Although Kurapika was passed out, Leorio did his best to numb the wound before stitching it and bandaging it up, if it could be helped, he would do it. He did all this while calling him an idiot and scolding him on safety and care, talking about how irresponsible that was.

When he was done he got up and looked at his work, then feeling pretty exhausted himself sat down in an armchair next to the window facing the bed and slept, hoping to wake up in case there was an emergency.

-//-

Kurapika's vision was blurry, but he soon recognised the place he was in when he heard a familiar snoring to his right. The memories from last night came rushing in. He had been lured by a group of men who claimed to have two pairs of scarlet eyes in their possession, falling into a trap, he left extremely injured and disoriented after barely winning; not wanting to pass out on the street, the only thing he could think of was Leorio. He remembers wandering the dark, then knocking on the door and collapsing, waking up here, cared for. He tried to get up, but was hit by a sharp pain on his side, which made him groan in pain and lay down again. Leorio slept heavily to his right, looking at him he noticed that his shirt had red stains and was slightly unbuttoned, his glasses were being held in his hand and his hair was a mess. He didn't exactly look peaceful, although he did look relaxed, it seemed Leorio could be as loud sleeping as he was when awake. He giggled at that thought, prompting a small rush of pain in his torso. This time Leorio woke up, adjusting himself on the arm chair and looking at Kurapika.

''How do you feel?''- He asked, his morning voice sounding slightly deeper than usual.

''Better.'' - Was all he said.

''You scared the hell out of me, you know that?''

''I can imagine, thank you.'' - He said with a small smile.

Leorio looked away and got up, blushing a little.

''Don't mention it.''

Kurapika tried to get up, but Leorio stopped him saying that his stitches hadn't yet healed enough for him to walk, this bothered him but he obliged, remembering the pain he felt just a few minutes earlier. They talked over coffee and caught up after months of disappearing. Later, one rested while the other went back to his studies. He was glad to be with Leorio, although he had a habit of disappearing he found himself to be quite fond of the tall man, to the point where his presence brought a somewhat sense of safety to Kurapika, he felt that he cared; and although he also felt that towards other people he cared for, such as Gon or Killua, who brought him that sense of family that he had been missing altogether since his clan died, it was different with Leorio, there was something about him that gave him a feeling of calmness, though most of the time the man seemed to be anything but that. Kurapika spent the rest of the day reading a book he found.

-//-

Leorio tried his best to concentrate, but he couldn't get Kurapika out of his head, the thought of him dying still lingered in his head, and although he was clearly fine this incident was a close call, he didn't think he would be able to handle losing Kurapika, not like this. He leaned his head back and let out a sigh, turning his chair to look at the picture he kept on his bookshelf, ''its fine'', he thought to himself before going back to work.

Later that afternoon he checked on his guest, under the bandages the wound looked much better, there was no infection and the stitches were fine, Leorio insisted that Kurapika stayed in bed until the next day. Walking back to his office he felt a bit proud of himself. At night Leorio and Kurapika struck conversation.

''How do you feel?''

''It doesn't hurt anymore, tomorrow I'll be able to leave you alone.'' - He answered in a serious tone, putting his book down.

''Nah nah nah nah nah, I won't let you leave until you're fully healed, I understand you can take care of yourself but right now I'm the one taking care of you, you're not leaving until I say you've fully healed.'' - Leorio's eyes were filled with worry and care, but also authority, he was serious. It seemed that Kurapika had no choice but to stay.

''Have you told anyone you're ok?''- Leorio asked.

''I called Melody, she understood and told me she will tell the boss.''

'' That's good to hear...Well I'll sleep in the guest bedroom, just scream if you need anything, good night.'' - He said stretching and heading towards the door.

There was a moment of silence before Kurapika decided to speak.

''Actually Leorio...Could you stay a little longer?''

''Oh, sure.''

That was a bit unexpected, but he sat down on the arm chair, not questioning his reasons. Soon enough the other boy was fast asleep, his chest rising and lowering with his breathing, it seemed to him that Kurapika hadn't had a proper night of sleep in a while, which really didn't surprise him, he seemed so calm, one would think he never killed in his life. After a while Leorio caught himself staring at him with a dumb smile on his face, his head resting on his hand, as if he wanted to memorise every feature of his face, every detail, from the feminine eyes, to the soft lips, the blonde hair, now messy from the events of the past couple days, his calm breathing. It all gave him a sense of peace; peace and something else that he couldn't quite place, but he was tired, and would deal with it in the morning. Turning off the lights he walked to the guest room, where he was sleeping for the night.

-//-

Kurapika was running, why was he running? He didn't remember, all around him it rained red as he heard the cries of his peers, their eyes being torn off the sockets. He keeps on running as he is unable to help them, they're after him as well and who knows when they might catch him. He needs to fight, he can't, why can't he fight? He keeps running, but there is nowhere to go, he's trapped, he will never escape this.

He wakes up with a jolt, heavy breathing and pain are the first things registered in his brain. He looks around looking for something, _someone_. He gets up from the bed, he needs Leorio. With a bit of difficulty due to pain, tears, and heavy breathing, and holding his left side, he wanders through the dark house, not actually knowing where the guest bedroom is, but finding it on his second try. Leorio wakes up as soon as he enters the room, his expression soon going from confused to really worried.

''Kurapika...Your eyes...they're red, what happened?'''

''I-I, they- my clan.''- His voice sounded desperate and afraid, it was shaky. These dreams were not uncommon, and usually he was able to hide his feelings and fears, but right at that moment he didn't feel the need to, not with him.

Leorio was quick to understand what happened, letting him lay down by his side and embracing him, none of them really thought about what was happening and just fell asleep like that. In the morning the bed felt warm, as was everything else, Leorio's arms were still around him and his pain seemed to be gone. The calm he felt was something he hasn't felt in years, almost to the point where the feeling was alien to him. Something that was alien however was this type of intimacy, which is completely new territory for him, even so he seems to be enjoying it, nuzzling closer to the man's chest and feeling the arms around him tighten.

''Good morning.''- He said.

''Morning.''- Leorio sounded sleepy as expected -''Better?'''

''I am, thank you for staying with me last night.''- He felt his cheeks blush, and noticed that Leorio hasn't even opened his eyes yet, but was smiling nonetheless, this made him smile as well.

They stayed like that for another minute before Leorio got up to make coffee, leaving Kurapika alone. Alone with himself he had the opportunity to think about his stay at Leorio's so far, and Leorio himself, could it be that there is something there? Leorio made him feel safe and happy, he knew that already, are those feelings romantic? Maybe, he never really had an interest in romantic relationships, though he never avoided them either, looking back to when they first met its feels almost ironic that their first meeting was a conflict, he still remembers how annoying he thought Leorio was with all that ''Mr.Leorio'' insistence, and how shocked and flustered he was when Leorio stopped to insist on it one last time before walking out of the room. He felt his cheeks redden again, his mind drifting to Leorio now, if he did have feelings for him would they be reciprocated, and if they did then what? This was too much and Kurapika decided to think about it later, getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen, where he could hear the other making breakfast.

-//-

Leorio tried not to think about what happened last night, but the sight of Kurapika crying with red eyes, _scared eyes_ , was burned into his mind, he couldn't even fathom what he had been through, yet the boy went to him for comfort, he won't lie he did feel a little flattered that Kurapika trusted him like that, he was happy to help him however he could. Although he would probably never admit it the chain user meant a lot to him, and he hoped the same was true for him as well.

As he finished brewing the coffee Kurapika walked in, still slightly slower than usual but much better than two days ago, he put down two mugs and they drank, the silence being filled by the hum of the fridge, both of them not saying a word about the night before or anything else, not in an awkward way, but in a way that let them both enjoy each others presence, this silent communication between two people with a strong bond. Eventually it was broken by Kurapika.

''I would like to thank you again, for everything. I feel like I will be able to leave by tomorrow, I hope I wasn't much of a burden.''

Leorio smiled.

''Kurapika I'm a medical student, and one day I'll be a doctor, I take care of people, and I was happy to take care of you.''- His voice was soft, so were his eyes, though he couldn't really tell.

The blonde let out a laugh, catching Leorio off guard and making him blush a deep red, which just made Kurapika's smile bigger. He tried to cover his cheeks and turned away flustered, hoping he would stop laughing, instead he felt a kiss on his cheek which made him quickly turn to Kurapika, who was also blushing and leaning over the table. Without a second thought the taller man grabbed his face and gave him a deep kiss, he retributed slightly surprised, both of their thoughts running wild as their lips moved.

Kurapika's kiss was soft, almost hesitant, he was delicate and mysterious, it made him want more, Leorio wanted to explore every bit of his lips, his mouth, his face, he wanted him to himself, it was a kiss that made him feel selfish in the best way possible. Leorio's kiss was deep, his lips were rough and warm and felt like home, his hands weren't soft, but they handled his face delicately, as if it was the most precious thing Leorio had ever held and he was afraid to break it, it made him feel protected, he never wanted to let go.

They stared at each for a moment after breaking apart, still understanding this new feeling that had overcome them, and at the same time being sure that from then on they would always have each other to go to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :D


End file.
